Our Valkyire
by Flame of the Dark
Summary: A short story of Astrid, Hiccup and an OC young girl called Valkyrie; how they found her, and how their adopted daughter felt in a new village, with her new family. Set before my other stand-alone HTTYD War-Broken World. (M because kinda unsure)
1. Chapter 1: Little Valkyrie

**Another short, really sad story of forming bonds and love between parents and 'child'. The story is a short, backstory style story of Hiccup, Astrid and their adopted Daughter, Valkyrie, who made a one-off appearance in my other HTTYD One-Shot, War-Broken World. It will be split between Astrids POV for this chapter, while the second chapter will be in Valkyries POV during her first few days at Berk, with Hiccup and Astrid.**

~Astrid's POV~

With an angered growl, I rushed off to Stormfly and took to the skies. Snotlout had been driving me crazy, no surprise there, but sometimes he would be quite annoying. I was beyond glad he had stopped flirting with me, but by Odin sometimes he didn't shut up. I wouldn't admit it, but secretly, I liked Snotlout, turns out he can actually be quite a reliable friend, when he doesn't make you want to rip his head off and feed it to Hookfang - which was basically EVERYDAY.

I wouldn't deny it, however, Snotlout made for a great help to Hiccup with chiefly duties, though he was still terrible at managing the new dragon Riders whenever me and Hiccup couldn't lead the new generation. The twins were, well, still the twins, and Fishlegs is basically another Book Of Dragons, he knows almost everything about every dragon in the Book off by heart.

I heard Toothless give a small roar to catch our attention, and I turned to find Hiccup airborne with me, but no Stardust with the ebony dragon. They had grown almost inseperable - the good kind. "Where's Stardust?" I questioned over the wind.

"She's a little tired, but it was her idea for Toothless to basically kidnap me mid-ceremony to go on a flight. Thank god mom was there to take over." Hiccup chuckled, to which I quickly followed.

"So, any ideas where to go find a new land?"

"Actually yes, trader Johann told me about a new village he sailed across, could be worth going to check it out, maybe make an alliance. It's not actually too far either. C'mon, follow me." We soon took in the direction of the village, both curious yet cautious of what we may encounter. Would they be hostile or scared of the dragons? Would they be happy to accept friendship? I hoped for the latter. I decided to make small talk about this village with Hiccup on the way there.

"You think they'll be friendly? I mean to the dragons?"

"I doubt it, but maybe when they see how harmless Stormfly and Toothless can be their won't be much issues." He sounded confident.

"How cool would it be if they already had dragons?" That thought got me excited. Another dragon-viking village. New friends, new riders.

"That would be cool." He laughed, but with slight hesitation. I knew something was bothering him.

"Hiccup? You ok?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine." I pulled Stormfly closer to Toothless, then continued. Hiccup had been under quite a bit of stress lately, I wanted him to know he could count on me. That I wasn't going to end things because he had to spend less time with me. I didn't care, he was looking after the village, our home, the dragons. "Hiccup, c'mon babe.. You can talk to me. I promise, you can count on me."

He sighed, dejected about the words ready to leave his mouth. "Astrid... I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For not.. Being there as much as I used to. For not spending as much time with you anymore."

"Hiccup.. Honestly, you don't need to apologise. You're doing right by me, by everyone on Berk by attending to your duties. You can't put me over the top of the entire village. Even Stoick told you multiple times during your lessons and when we got official, a Chief's first duty is too his people. Honestly babe, I don't mind it, because I love you. A good girlfriend doesn't do something stupid like break up with you because of something you NEED to do." I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be ok. He had been struggling with that, I had a suspicion for a while. He had been struggling, believing he was a bad boyfriend and thats why I had began hanging around Snotlout more.. The idiot might make me want to rip his head off, but like I said, he can be reliable.. Most of the time it involves me threatening him with my axe but still...

In truth, I was hanging around with Snotlout because it would be less suspicious to Hiccup than if I hung around with his mom so much.. I was trying to figure out the best way to propose to him. Hiccup was special to me, and by the Gods I wouldn't want to lose him. In truth, it was actually Snotlouts idea to do it this way, still not the smartest idea his ever had, or even the worse, but I couldn't see a better alternative. Offering a reassuring smile to him, I quickly averted my gaze to whatever had caught our dragons attention. Smoke on the horizon.. "What the, thats where Johann said the village was."

Quickening our dragons, we rushed through the sky to the village, arriving to a sad sight. "Oh Thor" I gasped in horror. The village - or what little was left of it, looked as though Hel herself had just gone on a rampage here. Remnants of what I assumed were houses stood chared and burnt, with the occassional small fire still eating away at the foundations. From up top we could see the extent of the damage. Not one house stood untouched. Not one person appeared alive... Dried blood was all over the paths and walls of what remained, corpses littering the village. "What the fuck happened here?" I questioned, unable to believe what my eyes were seeing.. Even children were laying dead across the village ground. Children as young as three years old... It was a slaughter. I wanted to just turn around and never look back, Hiccup looked like he wanted to do the same.. But our dragons wouldn't.. And we couldn't.. What if there were survivors somewhere? What if they needed our help? We couldn't leave without atleast searching for survivors...

Descending to the centre clearing, we dismounted our dragons and scanned the surrounding. I wanted to throw up, but kept myself from doing so. It was alot worse up close. "Let's hope we can find some survivors. These poor people..." He knelt down beside one of the smaller bodies. "Poor girl... She looks like she was only four years old.." Another body.. Another kid.. Nearly all of the corpses surrounding us where off kids between three to fifth-teen "Split up, and stay close to your dragon.. We don't know who, or what might be around here.." As he said that, he pulled out Inferno and ignited the fire-sword, while I grabbed my trusty axe from Stormfly's saddle and gripped it tightly with both hands, ready to fight anyone or anything that attacked us.

It was a horrible stench, charred flesh, blood, bone and death, Thor it was a struggle to keep myself together. This was death on a fucking level no-one on Berk had ever seen, atleast to my knowledge. Arrows still lodged in the exposed bones, severed limbs. There was almost nothing left. Kneeling down beside another body, I rolled the corpse onto its back and nearly threw up at the sight. The poor guy had his own bottom jaw nearly ripped off, his eyes still open.. So empty, so devoid of anything. Other bodies.. More dead people.. Dead kids.. One stood out.. Two stood out.. Three bodies.. All women.. All.. Pregnant women.. Dead, huddled against each other in the corner.

So quiet.. So silent, I couldn't hear anything.. Literally anything but my own breathing and Stormfly's.. No birds, no.. no life at all.. The entire island was dead. No survivors. "C'mon girl.. Lets get out of here.. I can't handle this much longer." I felt my eyes watering, my chest feeling heavier, and my limbs feeling so much weaker. I had seen death before, even when I was much, much younger.. Back then it fazed me, but I grew to accept that death would be something I'd witness.. But nothing could prepare anyone for this scale, this level of slaughter and mutilation of bodies. As I mounted Stormfly's saddle, I felt tears begin to fall down my face. The sight of so many dead kids, dead mothers and fathers.. Dead families just completely broke me.

I pulled on the saddle, signaling Stormfly to take off. I wanted to get as far away from here with Hiccup as possible. The Nadder wouldn't move. She was just as frozen as I was. The silence had been broken by crying. The weak, petrified screams and cries of a young girl.. A survivor! I don't believe I've ever been happy to hear someone I didn't even know crying!

"HICCUP! THERES SOMEONE ALIVE OVER HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking the sides of the saddle slightly as a sign to Stormfly to follow the screaming. A broken down house, ransacked and engulfed in flames that had not died out like the rest. The crying was coming from inside! Our dragons couldn't get in, so it was down to me and Hiccup to do this, and he didn't even have his flightsuit on.

"Astrid! Where are they?" Hiccup questioned, frantically wanting to find someone alive, but his expression became full of pain when he heard the screaming over the flames. Facing each other, we gathered whatever courage we could and prepared to enter the house, one at a time.. The only gap in the flames wasn't big enough for both. I knew Hiccup was scared for me, just as much for the survivor. We couldn't risk using our dragons, the house looked ready to collapse under the heat and power of the fire any second. A loud, heart-breaking scream echoed once again, and on instinct I rushed inside the building before Hiccup could even react, only for the foundations to collapse and trap Hiccup outside and me in the flames.

The smoke was thick, the heat unbareable, but I forced myself through. The crying had ceased, replaced by loud, choking coughs of deprived lungs, and I could hear Hiccup shouting my name over the crackling fire. I could already feel my lungs burning as I unwillingly inhaled the smoke, but I pushed on. My heart was racing, fear flooding throughout my limbs and my body growing weaker every passing second. The smoke was so thick, so heavy.. The deprived coughing that replaced the earlier screams was now faded, weakened and desperate clinging onto life. I could remember where the sounds were coming from, so I wasn't completely in the dark, so to speak. It was alot closer than I thought.

"Hello!" I knew it was a stupid idea to shout, but I needed to get some form of response from the survivor.

"Help!" The young, female voice choked, the girl struggling to even say the word. I knew exactly where she was now though, so both our chances were much higher. I rushed through the dancing embers and approached the door where the girl was behind, only for my heart to break. I heard a weak, final cough, followed by the thud of a body dropping down, made even worse by a louder thud of a wooden beam falling down. I had left my axe outside, but this door was so weak it practically crumbled down when I kicked it. A young girl lay in the centre of the room, motionless but hopefully still alive, trapped beneath a wooden beam. The room was more smoke filled than fire, thankfully, but it made it even harder to breath. I knew Hiccup was still out there, shouting for me to hurry up and get out of there, or that it should've been him in here, not me. Pushing my body to the limit of its strength that I still had left in me, I moved the wooden beam and scooped the motionless girl into my arms, my eyes darting everywhere for the quickest way out. I couldn't find one, so I was forced to settle for the way I came in. Hiccup and the dragons could easily clear me a path.

"I got you.. I'm... I'm gonna get us out of here.. I... I promise.." It burnt to even speak, and I was growing weaker the longer I was deprived of fresh oxygen. Clutching the girl tightly to my chest, I forced my way to the earlier opening and cried out for the dragons to clear the way, to which Toothless instantly rushed forward and snapped the barrier apart effortlessly and rushed inside, grabbing me as I still held the survivor tightly, and he protected us both from the flames. I was so thanful Hiccup never risked his life aswell.. One of us needed to be fit in order for the girl and the other to have a fighting chance.

Coughing desperately for air, I laid down against Toothless' side, feeling Hiccup wrap his arms in relief around me, before sitting down beside me and trying not to cry. I cradled the form in my arms, looking down at her weakly with a smile gracing my face.. She was still alve.. Too weak to move, to even wake up or breath normally.. But she'd definitely survive. Then, my heart sunk.. This girl had lost everything.. She had no family, no tribe.. Nothing. I had this sudden, really protective instinct about her.. This sudden natural urge to protect this girl. A strange connection that just felt natural. We didn't know her, she didn't know us, but I knew then that I'd do anything for this girl's saftey. I looked at Hiccup, my eyes saying it all.. "We should adopt her."

He nodded in agreement. I knew he felt the same protective instinct. It was unexplainable but felt completely natural. We would adopt her, and we'd raise her the best we could, protect her as much as we could, make her happy. We'd do right by her parents. I looked towards her again, her small chest rising and falling weakly with each shallow intake of air, and I took this moment to observe her form. She was relatively skinny and frail, but not unhealthy, with long hair that hung over one half of her face, a bit like mine used too, and she wore a beautiful locket that had a tiny inscription of her name on.

"Valkyire."


	2. Chapter 2: Berk

**This is the second chapter (or third, counting Hiccup's War-Broken World), and is the chapter that is set in Valkyire's POV. It follows her throughout the beginning of her life at Berk, living with two complete strangers and dragons that she has to get over her fear of, not to mention something special that not only she, but Berk must come to grips with. (Chapter is split into two segments - second segment being worked right now)**

~Valkyire's POV~

Blackness, that was all my vision could show me. Darkness. Scary, isolating, emprisoning darkness. Voices, faint and seemingly distorted, I couldn't understand them, but they weren't near me. Is this what happens before you get taken by a Valkyrie to Valhalla? Was I..gone? Did the fire consume me?

I shifted slightly, and instantly felt pain flood throughout my back, and over my front as well. I stifled a cry, biting on my lip in false hope it would fade away quicker. I scanned the black void for any sign of light, for a Valkyrie waiting for me, but there wasn't one. The voices kept speaking.. They sounded, below me? I looked down - atleast, I think I did.. There was nothing but blackness everywhere. Feeling began to return to me, I could feel my strength ever-so-weakly, the limbs of my arms and legs, my individual fingers, but I still couldn't see anything.

Piece by piece, the world as I last remembered it began to form around me. Wooden walls, engulfed and ablaze with burning embers - which danced and prowled closer to me. Thick layers of black and dark grey swarmed my form, a barrier for oxygen. It felt like I couldn't breath again. I was trapped once more. Had I displeased the Gods somehow? Made to endure this again? Had I been unknowingly rude? I could feel my lungs itch, a violent cough forced from my throat, followed by another, and another. The flames.. I could feel their heat on my skin, the scorching lights licking at my frail frame and granting me a stinging sensation.

Involuntarily letting out a loud yelp, mixed of pain and surprise, I became lost in state of my being, confused as to why I could hear the voices so clearly, why were they not affected by the flames? The flames touched at my skin again, the pain forcing another weak yelp from my mouth; when.. Arms wrapped around me? I couldn't see anything, but, suddenly I felt someones arms wrap around me, creating some form of shield from the embers and smoke. "It's alright, just breathe.. Calm down little one." A female soothed.. It wasn't my mommy. I didn't know her.. I wanted my mom. Knowing I was still alive, somehow, I began crying out for my mommy.

"Mom! Help me!" The stranger kept making soothing sounds, lifting me from the surface I was laying on in an attempt to calm me down.

"Shh, it's ok.. It's ok. Nothing to be scared of little one." I struggled to believe her; yet her voice was so calming, so gentle. "It's ok, shh, it's ok little one. Just open your eyes and you'll see everything's ok." Trusting her calm tone, I opened my eyes to see a strange room in which I was trapped, with the kind face and stunning green eyes of a stranger attempting to ease my fear. "See? Everything is ok. You're safe here."

My whimpers began to die in my throat, stiffled cries and restrained tears I weren't even aware of began to dissipate from my presence. I heard the creek of a wooden door, then through the open gap two more people stepped inside, both sporting kind expressions in hopes to not frighten me. They moved to either side of me, the male with the matching green eyes of the older female, and ruffled brown hair, while the younger gir sported beautiful blue eyes and flowing golden hair, with a fair face that mother spoke of the Valkyrie's having.

Was she a Valkyrie? Was I already in Asgard? Maybe the male was Thor himself, or Loki. As if my mind had been read by the new pair, they spoke calmly, words that both eased my mind but all the same instill fear and confusion. "You're not in Valhalla. You're on an Island called Berk, I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid."

"Va...Val...Valkyrie." I had been taught it was common courtesy to share my name to those who gave me there's if I could be certain I was safe.

"Well, Valkyrie.." The blonde haired female cast her gaze down, seemingly troubled by the words she would next speak. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here... And where... Your family is." Her tone betrayed her attempt to mask the grim news inbound. Knowing I couldn't trust my voice to not crack and stutter in fear again, I simply nodded and looked at her with wide eyes. A single tear reflected in the Valkyrie's eye, quickly sniffled away as she mustered her strength to speak. "Well... Me and Hiccup found your island... It was...It was a mess."

"Astrid heard you screaming for help.. When we arrived your house was on fire.. Your.. The only survivor. I'm sorry." The male took over when the girl couldn't continue. I might've been young, really young, but I was pretty intelligent, even my mom said I was probably gifted. I could feel my world come collapsing ontop of me, tears and sobs forcing their way to freedom as I processed it. My family... I had nothing left. I had nowhere to go..

"Don't worry." The boy 'Hiccup' took me from the older womans arms and hugged me against him. "I promise, everything's going to be ok. Berk will look out for you. Me and Astrid are going to take the very best care of you." He began to hum a soft tune, so calm and relaxing my sobs slowly but certainly died off and I was lulled into a soft deep sleep.

~An hour passes by~

For exactly how long I slept I wasn't entirely certain - all I knew was that I had a pleasent dream of something I very quickly forgot at strange unknown sounds. Like clawing at the wooden door, and a form of soft growling mixed with whining coming from the other side. I couldn't be certain of whatever it was outside, of it's intentions, whether it was friendly or not, or even if it knew I was in there. Maybe if I hid under the blanket and kept quiet, it would leave me alone.

Doing just that, I covered myself entirely with the fabric of my blanket, trying to keep as calm as I could as I waited for the creature to leave, but it seemed pretty relentless and interested in getting inside. Where were the elder's? Did they not hear the creature? Was it just my imagination? It taunted me frequently before at my old home.

A creature of scales as black as the night, firey eyes of a vibrant green and voidless pupils that held no soul inside. Sharp, pearl-white teeth poiised for my flesh, and a long winding tail that it would use to choke out my cries, while the large bat-like wings would envelop me, obscuring my lifeless form from the world outside. It was always the same creature, always this creature of shadow my family told me stories about. A Nightfury. They were a beast of legend in my old home, believed to be once creatures of great power and wisdom, one of Midgards many protectors against exterior threats.. Now the tales spoke that they were vengeful against Midgard for not helping prevent their extinction.

Mom had said that she saw one attack us before.. Which is the night before these terrors began. Sleepless nights had ensued, fearful and whimpering. My breath hitched in my throat, even my whimpers were scared as the door finally opened for the creature. No sound came from me. No sound in the room but the creaking of the wooden floor boards. Despite the apparent danger I was in, I was curious to see what lurked out there for me, waiting; slowly I lifted the blanket up a small distance, as calmly as I could in hopes the creature paid it no mind. I was met with a shadow darker than the rest of the barely illuminated room, and those same glowing green eyes of the stories.

Was this a Nightfury? The creature made a soft sound, almost curious as it gazed at my blanket, instilling fear. It knew I was here.. Breathing slightly heavier, I yelped when the creature suddenly moved my blanket from me, allowing me to see the dragon in all it's shadowed glory. Glowing eyes of vibrant green stared at me with wide pupils of curiousity, and the shadow outline of the dragon grew larger as it inched closer to my stiffened body.

My breathing was erratic and emphaising how frightened of it I truly was, though I did everything I could to appear calm infront of him. Maybe they only attacked those who show fear? It loomed closer, an almost curious whine as it nudged me softly, yet I still found myself threw right back to the bed as if I had been pushed.. How strong were they? It was then I grabbed my blanket once more and pulled it over me, allowing a few tears to fall and sobs to choke out. What would it do? Would it take me away for food? Kill me for the fun of it? Really hurt me?

I pulled the blanket down slightly, only to be met with the creature's own face mere inches from mine, and shamelessly I let out a scream of pure fear; I was so thankful Hiccup had responded as quickly he did, running into the room to see the shadowy mass looming over my form.

"What the? Toothless!" The dragon looked at him, whining slightly as though he was a pet getting told off for something they didn't even know they'd done. "I told you to stay in my room until tomorrow. She wasn't ready to meet dragons yet." Through all of this I was trying to calm my whimpers, not paying much actual attention to the one-sided exchange.

"Well I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm a dragon, what did you expect? Besides... How many times have you gone behind someone's back to do things you weren't meant to... If anything, this is on you. I didn't know she was going to have a heart attack 'cause of how adorable I am." The dragon then snickered slightly, removing himself from the side of my bed to stand where Hiccup - who was now located next to me and holding me in a soothing embrace - had previously been located.

I noticed he had not forgiven the creature - whom I now believed that possible he was much more harmless than the legends said. "Mr Hiccup, the creature said sorry. Why won't you forgive him?"

He looked at me, then too Toothless. "Ahh, Toothless knows it alrea... Wait, what do you mean he 'said sorry?'." Curious green eyes looked down at me, while I returned my gaze with evident confusion.

"The creature." The dragon interrupted.

"I'm a Nightfury, you can call me Toothless." I giggled slightly at his name, finding it so cute for something so powerful, then instantly covered my mouth and looked down apologetically.

"I'm so-sorry Toothless, I-I didn't mean to laugh at your name."

"It's fine, youngling." Hiccup seemed surprised at the fact I was exchanging words with Toothless.

"You can understand him?" He finally broke me from Toothless, though I simply looked up at him and nodded, slightly worried.

"Shouldn't I?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, no.. I mean you're so young. I didn't think you'd understand Dragontounge. It took me years to learn it, and even then I still get things mixed up quite often."

"Mommy always said I was gifted." He smiled and ruffled my hair a little, instantly making me pout and the two others to laugh.

"I guess she was right. Well, seeing as how you're awake. If you don't mind me asking, why did you scream? Toothless wasn't being mean was he?" He glared at the dragon, who held an innocent expression.

I shook my head, my lips moving as words formulated. "No.. But Toothless looked like exactly like a creature in my nightmares. I was scared that it he was the real one."

Toothless crooned soothingly in the background. "I'd never hurt an innocent. You're safe around me, I promise." Hiccup seemed to have hummed in agreement, as though that time he had paid attention, or understood, the Nightfury.

"Yeah, Toothless is really just a giant softie."

"The nightmare one always really hurt me." Just thinking about it made me whimper, clutching close onto Hiccup as he gently hugged me back. "It was always so scary."

"Don't worry.. Nothing will happen to you here.." Toothless growled, as if he knew something about it I didn't, but I didn't question him. He could probably burn me to a crisp in a second flat if he wanted to, and I wasn't all that keen on dying. I felt myself slowly drift back into sleep, Hiccup laying on me the bed before getting up to leave once again, planting a soft kiss on my forehead as he did so.

"I'll properly introduce you to Berk tomorrow. Sleep well, my little Valkyire.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Group

~Valkyrie's POV~

I sat atop Toothless as he walked with Hiccup trhoughout the village, the latter introducing the many different vikings of the village. Each and everyone gave me a kind greeting and gentle smile, but I was no less scared of the many strangers. A few kids had gotten too curious, surrounding me and bombarding me with questions I couldn't answer. So, being overwhelmed and scared, I did the thing any young kid would do in a completely unfamilar place with no family; I cried, whimpering into Toothless as I found a strange sense of protection and comfort emitted from the beast of legend, and I was so thankful to him when he growled and warned them away.

"T-t-thank you T-Toothless."

"Don't mention it." I was slowly beginning to calm down, when I was met with a VERY sudden appearance from a white version of Toothless. The sudden appearance had even startled Hiccup and the Nightfury. "Stardust! You scared the shit out of me! Where'd you come from?" He nuzzled the other dragon, who purred softly before responding to him as their eyes also caught sight of my startled, surprised form on his back.

"Where do you think I came from? Whose the girl?" The less deep voice of other dragon sounded extremly interested in me for some strange reason.

"I-I-I'm Va-Valkyrie.." I mumbled, suddenly shy around the dragon.

"Hi Valkyri... Wait, you can understand me?" I nodded slightly, a little more proud than nervous this time as the dragon smiled happily. "Anyway, what are you doing with Toothless? And if you don't mind, but I need to borrow my boyfriend for a minute."

"Why must you refer to me with the human term? It doesn't sound right from a dragoness. And for what do you need to 'borrow' me for? Is it important? I'm meant to be helping Hiccup help get this girl settled in." The ebony creature gestured to the one-legged viking as he talked with an older viking, one whom had only one hand and one leg.

"Yes, it is important. Besides, I'm pretty sure peg-leg won't mind."

"I heard that!"

"Not you Gobber, other peg-leg."

"Ok, sorry little one, you'll need to get off and go over to Hiccup. Snowflake here wants to talk to me."

"Please stop calling me Snowflake.. You know I hate it." I noticed her cheeks gained a slight reddish hue when Toothless called her Snowflake, but I had no idea why. As Toothless lowered his body, I slowly dismounted him and petted him - and Stardust, I think her name was - when she whined softly, wanting to be pet to. Walking over to Hiccup and the other viking, I turned back to notice Toothless and the other dragon walking a short distance away from everyone and resting at the very edge of the village.

"Hey Valkyrie, sorry about leaving you with Toothless like that. This is Gobber by the way, he's the village blacksmith."

"Nice to meet ya lass, if ya ever need anything, I'll be happy to help you out." He gave a kind smile, to which I could feel my lips tug shyly into one of my own.

"Thank you Mr Gobber."

"Anytime lass." He waved goodbye as he walked over to what I assumed was the 'blacksmith' and, after waving goodbye back, I grabbed Hiccup's hand as he led me through the village. So far, so good. People weren't crowding around me as much anymore, and I had noticed that the dragons seemed to also be giving me much space - didn't help to ease my anxiousness around the powerful creatures.

A rather large red and black dragon dropped from the sky a short distance from me, followed by four other dragons I didn't recognise as they gathered in a circle with people I assumed were their 'rider's'; only one of them I recognised, the blonde Valkyrie 'Astrid'. Subconsciously fearing the group me and Hiccup were approaching, I hid behind him and held in a few whimpers of fear.

"Hey guys." He greeted cheerfully, and they responded with a mix of cheerful and bored greeting's back.

"Hiccup, this better be important." Grumbled the one beside the red and black creature, swiftly recieving a slap on the back of his head by the long, winding tail. "Hookfang."

"Yes, it is important Snotlout.. C'mon Valkyrie, don't be scared little one." He turned and gave me a comforting smile. "I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you." I slowly stepped out from behind him, very quickly becoming the centre of attention, much to my displeasure. Sensing my anxiousness, Astrid came to my rescue and caught their attention.

"So that's Valkyire.. The girl I was telling you guys about." She walked over to me and gently grabbed my free hand. "The girl me and Hiccup adopted." I cast a confused glance at her. What did she mean adopted?

The other four slowly approached, making sure not to make any sudden movements or crowd me too much. The rather large male that had been standing next to the brown dragon approached first, a smile on his face as he waved a kind greeting. "Hi, I'm Fishlegs, I can teach you all about dragons whenever you want." He stepped aside and the two who looked very similar to each other were next.

"Hi. I'm Tuffnut, this is Ruffnut. You ever need anything - or anyone - blown up, we'll be happy to help."

"No Tuff, no blowing things up."

"Awww no fair. What if she wants it blown up?"

"Still no."

"Fiiine.." They stepped aside and let the fourth and final one introduce himself.

"I'm Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin... If anyone messes with you, come tell me and I'll deal with them." After shyly greeting the four back, I looked at Hiccup, then at the dragons fearfully as they just stood there. Slowly, they closed around me with the blue one Astrid was by walking around and standing protectively behind us as I cowered behind Hiccup once again.

"Hey, it's ok. The dragons are like Toothless, they won't hurt you. I promise."

"Hi little one, I'm Meatlug. C'mon out, don't be shy. This boys won't do anything to scare you, Stormfly'll make sure of that." The brown one spoke first. Then it was the blue one behind me and the two adults.

"What she said, they ain't going to do much when a Beta's around."

"Still think I would've been a better Beta Stormfly. I'm Hookfang, you've met my idiot of a rider Snotlout. If you're ever bored and I'm around with Snotlout, just say."

"We're Barf and Belch. Same deal as our riders. You want something blown up. Let us know."

"O-o-ok.. I-I-I'll keep that i-in mind Hookfang.. A-and Barf, Belch.. H-H-Hiccup said no blowing things up." Everyone, even the dragons - except Hiccup - were staring at me surprised.

"You.. Know Dragontounge?" I nodded shyly at Astrid.

"I was just as surprised as you when I found out. She was talking to Toothless. Crap.. Guys I forgot, Dad want's us to check on Alvin and the Outcasts after the Screaming Death. His waiting at the docks for us."

"Why don't we take our dragons?"

"The Outcast one's are still VERY territorial. We can't take the risk. Stormfly, can you look after Valkyire for us?" The blue dragon nodded, wrapping her tail around me and lifting me onto her back, gesturing with her head to Hiccup as if saying 'I've got her. Go' A grateful nod, and he left with the others, after hugging me goodbye and assuring me he would be back. "You'll be fine with Toothless and Stormfly."

She walked over to the other dragon's and set me on the floor, leaning me against her side as the group laid down in a circle, keeping a fair distance to not surround me, as if they could still sense my anxiousness. "It's ok sweetie. We won't ever hurt you. You're one of us now. Hiccup and the others will be perfectly ok. The Outcasts are our friends."

"So Valkyire?" I looked curiously at the red dragon.

"I guess you've met Toothless, the Nightfury, and Stardust, the Lightfury. Well.. I'm Stormfly, as you know, and I'm a Deadly Nadder. Barf and Belch there are a Hideous Zippleback. Meatlug's a Gronckle, and Hookfang's a Monstrous Nightmare. How is it you can understand us? Where you raised with dragons?"

I shook my head and looked down nervously. "Y-you g-guys are t-the on-only dragon's I-I've ever met i-in my life. I-I do-don't know why I-I can understand you." Before anyone could speak, Toothless bounded in happily with Stardust giggling as she followed the excited midnight dragon.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"They've gone to the docks with Stoick for the Outcast visit. Why're you so happy?"

"Can I tell them or you?" Toothless gestured with his head towards Stardust.

She smiled brightly as she spoke in pure happiness. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover And Outcasts

**AN: I thought that, seeing as how I had began creating a backstory for Valkyrie, I might as well give the adopted girl her own little side story. She's not canon - and most likely won't ever be canon - in either of my other How To Train Your Dragon Timelines, and the War-Broken World Timeline shows Valkyire a little younger in that short than her time during the War in this story does, so just to clear up confusion; Valkyire is roughly around 13-14 years old mentally and emotionally during that period, but physically she's about 9 years old. Aka, she's the age she looks, but she's much older and more mature. It's also a similar situation with her friend Aether, more mature than she actually should be.**

 **"When you are the son of a leader, you see them working out all the problems, and you picture yourself in their shoes. You see the problems all working out for you just like they did for them.. You never imagined it more wrong, and sometimes, the thing that makes you realise that is when, through a simple word, everything you have ever known changes..." He told me.. "And you, girl, will see that not everyone is who they say they are." He grabbed my hair and threw me into the cage.**

~Valkyrie's POV~

Perched atop Toothless' back, my head buried into my fathers chest, shameful whimper's escaping my mouth as I dared not look over the rest of the world. My dad had decided to take me on my first ever flight, and, to describe it simply, I was ready to piss myself. Toothless was too fast! Like, seriously, he was too fast! Slow down!

Apparently dad thought so aswell, because the dragon very quickly recieved a massive scolding from him. "She's fine, nothing'll happen." Was his response, but he still listened to dad, a little bit. Only when I actually begged him myself to 'calm the Thor down' did he actually listen and slow down considerably, to the point I could stop hiding away and look out over the world, and the village below. That didn't do much to help me, because it turns out I'm also terrified of heights. Infact, I nearly passed out when I saw just how high up we were.. Can't even enjoy the joy of dragon riding; dad tells me I'll grow out of it when I'm older, and I hope his right.

Despite the 'Get me down! Too high too high! Feel sick.' factor, dragon riding was amazing; I understood why everyone loved doing it so much. The dragon brought us closer to the ground, easing my dizziness I was developing enough so I could look around again. I noticed mom waving at me from below, walking with grandmom, trailing behind her with a bright smile on her face was my first, best and only friend, Aether; we met eyes and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks warm ever so slightly. The girl was the best friend ever, I was so grateful for her.

"C'mon bud, let's land now." I heard dad comment from behind me, patting the ebony dragon who only nodded in response. We descended to the ground and landed smoothly, dad dismounting first before lifting me off the saddle. He then noticed Aether, waving at her with a friendly smile. They all knew me and Aether were friends, you'd have to be stupid not to see it. She bowed her head slightly in respect for my father. Everyone did that, and dad said it's because his the chief, it means his the leader. Never actually understood what he meant until now.

She stepped forwards towards dad, looking down at the floor and shifting on her heels nervously. Dad raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you Aether?" He asked in his kind, soft voice.

"E-ermm.. M-Mr H-Hiccup, I-I wa-was wondering i-if V-Valkyrie could h-have a sleepover a-at mine?" She looked at him with a nervous, slightly worried giggle. "M-my p-parents a-are fine with it." Dad looked at me, and I gave him my best pleading stare. He sighed and smiled, nodding at her.

"Sure, if you think you can handle the little troublemaker." He ruffled my hair, much to my dissappointment; I pouted, which only made him laugh. Aether very noticeably perked up at hearing his agreement.

"D-Don't worry, she'll be fine." He nodded.

"Just keep an eye on her. This little girl can turn a house upside down if she's left to her own devices." I pouted again at him. Such an understatement, he knew I could turn the island upside down if I wanted to - though little secret, I have no clue what he actually means by that, I mean, I'm nothing but a good girl. "I'll take her back and help her pack, I'll bring her over to your place in a hour or two."

Aether nodded her head wholeheartedly, practically rushing off back home in excitement. My first sleepover. Aether told me what they were, and they sounded kinda fun. I'd be lying if I said I weren't excited. I loved my dad, and my mom, they were the best.

~...~

Me and Aether had been playing all night, and sleep was finally starting to hit us both, but I just didn't want to stop having fun, Aether was such fun to be around, and her mom was cool too. She told me her dad was on Guard duty, so I wouldn't get to meet him tonight, but I imagined someone like my daddy. We had been playing so many different little games for the whole time I had been here, and now, super late into the night, were we finally getting ready for sleep.

The girl I had spent the night with had grown more in my eyes, becoming closer friends; I might be young, but I know what it feels like to have a crush and love someone who wasn't family and I'm pretty sure during this night, I began developing slightly more obvious feelings for her than what I already had. I'm young, but I'm more mentally and emotionally developed than I should be for a girl my age. She was fun, and kind. I yawned loudly, leaning against her tiredly, my eyes drooping and vision fading in and out. I felt her pick me up before laying me in a bed, pulling the cover over me. "Night Valky." She said as she turned away from me, climbing into the small sleeping bag on the floor. "See you in the morning."

"Night Aether."

I don't know for how long I was asleep, but I soon awoke with a start upon the sound of distant shouting. My eyes darted around to find Aether wide awake and alert, already wielding a short sword in one of her hands; I kept trying to speak but something swallowed the sounds in my throat. Upon hearing a loud explosion, I finally broke my silence with a terrified yelp, alerting Aether to my presence.

"W-w-what's g-going o-on?" I was shaking in fear. She wrapped an arm around me protectively, clutching the sword tightly.

"We're under attack." Her eyes never left the door to the bedroom, and, at the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs, her grip around me tightened massively. She raised the sword slightly, then the door burst open to reveal a frantic looking Astrid, axe in her hands.

"Valkyie." The relief in her voice was evident. "Come on baby, I gotta get you to the Great Hall, you'll be safe there. Let's go Aether." She nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me through the house, following Astrid. It was a full on battle-outside. Dragons and Berk Vikings clashed with other vikings, houses burning, arrows flying. I all but screamed when one of them whistled past my hair, barely missing my head by mere centimetre's. Aether squeezed my hand tighter, and we began rushing through the battle to the stairs leading to the Great Hall.

Mom pushed us both inside, closing the door behind us. "Mommy!" I cried, rushing to the door. Aether wrapped her arms around me in a iron grip, refusing to let me go regardless of how much I struggled against the stronger, older girl.

"Valky, you can't go out there!" I refused to listen and continued struggling against her; the other vikings in the hall were to injured, old, young or weak to assist her, and the dragons inside were here as guardians, alot of them were surrouding the pregnant Stardust. Me and Aether were just completely ignored.

"I want my mommy!"

"I know you're scared, but she'll be fine, I promise." She tightened he grip on me even more just as I had almost wiggled free. "You need to stay here where it's safe." I wasn't listening to reason, all I wanted was my mom and dad. I didn't care if I sounded immature, or like a baby, I wanted my mommy and daddy. I refused to stop struggling against her, nearly wiggling free a second time.

"I want my mommy!" I cried again, just about to break free. Then I was caught off guard. Instead of her grip tightening again, she readjusted her hold on me and pinned me against the wall by my wrists. Now it was definitely impossible for me to break free; I hadn't noticed it, but my eyes had started watering after mom left, and the glare Aether was giving me wasn't helping.

Her face softened with a dejected sigh, looking me in my eyes; she spoke in a softer, kinder tone. "Valky.." She paused for a second, continuing when I finally stopped struggling against her, frozen and placing all my attention on her. "Valky, please.. Listen to me.. Astrid WILL be fine. You're safe here, you don't need to be scared."

"I want mommy!" I was about to start thrashing again, but Aether simply closed the distance between us and strengthened her hold. I stared her in the eyes, tears down my face, then began trying to push away from her. I stopped all too suddenly when I felt her pull me into a tight hug, our lips brushing against eachothers for a split second kiss that I couldn't tell whether she did it on accident or meant to. I broke down into tears, crying and sobbing into the crook of her neck.

I don't know for how long I was there crying in her arms, but when the battle outside finally drew to a close, and the doors opened to show daylight, broken houses and injured dragons and people, I instantly clutched tighter against Aether, not wanting to look. I was too scared of seeing my mom or dad hurt.. Or worse... "Valky.." I looked up at her, she gestured with her head behind me, and I turned to find mom and dad, both unhurt. It didn't take long before I was trapped in their embraces, Aether included.

"Thank's for looking after her Aether." Mom hugged Aether a second time.

She shifted on her feet after being released. "She's my best friend, I'll always be for her and I'll always look after her. I promise." She looked at my dad, who inclined his head in respect and gratitude with a thankful smile.

"Daddy?" He looked down at me with curious eyes. "What happened?"

He sighed. "A team of the Outcasts attacked, I don't know why they broke the peace. Alvin and Savage didn't lead the attack. Thankfully, nobody got killed, but we suffered some injuries."

"It was so scary."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I promise you, NOTHING is going to happen to you. You will be taken care of and kept safe. I promise, you don't ever need to be scared of anything on Berk."

"A-a-are they g-going to attack again?" He nodded reluctantly, tightening his grip on me.

"Most likely, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Berk." He, Mom, Toothless and Stardust all shared a knowing, understanding look. "No matter the cost."


	5. Chapter 5: Staying Out Late: Bad Idea

~Valkyrie's POV~

It was a dull day in Berk as I trudged through the woods, heading towards the Cove. I knew about it thanks to Toothless, and it had became a place I would go too to calm down and relax, to think and clear my thoughts. The skies were dull and cloudy, a perfect personification of my mood right now. Mom grounded me from seeing Aether for a few days because we sorta made a massive mess.. Look, it's not our fault the roof wasn't supported properly, I mean, yeah, we probably shouldn't have been on the roof anyway but there's really not much to do around here for fun.

Dragons are still a no go, no matter how hard they try, I'm never getting on the back of a dragon. Riding on Toothless scared the shit outta me. Hehe, funny story, I basically kidnapped Toothless to go for a ride without my dad, I got grounded, felt sick and scared myself half to death. Besides, after the Outcast attack, Dad was worried about allowing Dragon Rider's off of Berk, save for a few. Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang - purely because of Hookfangs destructive capabilities - Ruff, Tuff and Barf and Belch - mainly to protect the island from their antics - and Fishlegs, and some more but I never bothered to remember their names - think Eret was one.

I hadn't noticed that during my thought process, I had actually made my way down inside the cove already; literally the second I sat down against a rock did I hear a familiar voice. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Hey."

"Soo, how's things going since you got grounded?" She raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile on her face.

"How'd you think?"

"Ahh, so boring then." I nodded my head half-heartedly. "It's only for another few days, then we can actually hang out again. Like we are now." She giggled.

"Yeah, but there's not much to do in the Cove." Aether shrugged in agreement.

"We could play Hide and Seek?" She suggested. "First to three, whoever finds the other person faster wins a point."

"I guess, but not right now."

"Hmm, you any better at swimming?" I laughed softly, looking at her with a deadpan expression that gave her the answer. She only sighed, shaking her head in mild dissappointment. "You need to learn how to swim Valkyrie. We're living on an island surrounded by water. Don't you think swimming might just be something worth learning?"

"Not really, I barely go by water unless its the Cove water. That's not deep really that deep."

"Then it's a good place to start learning Valky." She grinned at me, though I just glared back at her.

"Don't you dare think about it Aether.."

"I have no idea what you mean." She shuffled innocently on her feet, looking at me in confusion.

"Don't even think about walking over here, grabbing me and throwing me in the pool. I don't plan on spending the rest of the day wearing soaking wet clothes."

"Didn't you bring any spare?"

"No, I didn't, I didn't come to the Cove to practice my swimming. Do you wanna play that Hide and Seek then?"

"Sure, you hide first, I'll count to fifthteen." I nodded, waiting for her to cover her eyes and begin counting before rushing about to find a space to hide. The Cove had some decent hiding spots, but with most of it being open it was a difficult challenge to find a good spot. "Five... Six..." I made my way over to a fallen, hollow tree trunk, finding it surprisingly clean on the inside. "Twelve... Thirteen." I crawled backwards inside the trunk, laying flat on the rough bark surface and waiting. "Ready or not, here I come."

The hunt was on, and my hiding place did not give me any vantage to see her unless she came within the tunnel of vision this tree gave me, but if that happens she'll most definitely see this spot and check it out, and it was extremely difficult to listen for her steps.

Some time passed before I heard the sound of her boots on the ground, approaching the tree before stopping right infront of me. I caught my breath in my throat, remaining statue still and dead silent. "Found you!" She all but screamed infront of my face after suddenly dropping to her knees, honestly scaring me so bad I let out a startled yelp and wacked my head on the roof of the trunk. Crawling out, I pouted while rubbing the back of my head, before starting my own countdown. I was trying to listen out for her while counting, but she was being very quiet.

"On my way, get ready." I scanned the outer walls of the Cove, having an idea of where she might've been able to get to within fifthteen seconds. After doing a quick scan I noticed a shadow, very faint, but not invisible. I chuckled aoftly, and began making my way closer to the shadow. Thats when my heart stopped. I wasn't walking yet I still heard footsteps on the grass and dirt behind me.

"Aether?" I whispered, hoping that it was her behind me. When she didn't respond, my heart stopped. "Wh-whose there? Y-you're scaring me now, it's not funny." The footsteps kept drawing closer to me, then two hands clamped down on my ahoulders, followed by a loud.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" She startled me that much I actually jumped off my feet, glaring at her while shaking uncontrollably, breathing heavily and desperately trying to calm my panicked heart. "I...I... Don't do that." I whimpered.

"Ahhh Valky I'm sorry." She pouted, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a reassuring hug. Instantly I felt myself starting to relax, my breathing calming down to a composed pace.

"D-Don't do that."

"I'm sorry Valky."

Normally I wasn't as easy a girl to scare, but after that attack I had been alot more on-edge. I took a seat on the grass, still wrapped in Aether's iron grip. I blushed softly. "Y-you can let me g-go now."

"Hmm, naah. I like it."

"I-I d-do too b-but I'm not g-going to dissappear am I?" I giggled softly, wiggling around so her grip loosened.

"Still naaah." I sighed and rested my head against her shoulder, looking over the lake. "Say, what's it like? Talking Dragontounge?"

"It's... really cool. E-everyone is k-kinda jealous."

"I am, I've been learning Dragontounge from Hiccup since I was about six years old.. I can barely understand 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

"W-want m-me to try and t-teach you?" I offered, snuggling deeper into the crook of her neck and relaxing.

"Huh? You'd do that? I ermm.. Hehe.. I'd love too. Any reason to spend more time with you." I playfully patted her arm.

"Oh sooo corny." I giggled. "I love it." She smiled knowingly, sighing. "Something up?" I whispered, looking at her worriedly. She smiled reassuringly and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just thinking that maybe we should head home.. Don't wanna be caught out in the dark and get grounded even worse do we?" She giggled softly, lifting me up onto my feet before walking off towards the exit of the cove.

"I guess not." I sighed, kicking at the ground.

"Hey, c'mon Valky... I'll see you tomorrow." She came back and pecked my cheek.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch you up."

"You sure? I don't like the idea of leaving you alone in the dark." I smiled softly.

"I'll be alright, I promise. Go on ahead."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Tell your dad about the Dragontounge thing." I nodded, watching her dissappear behind a rock before starting to make her way out. Now alone in the cove, I looked around laying on my back and staring up at the clear night sky. In truth I had planned to sleep out here tonight - under the stars. Mom and dad would both be out on patrol, so I wouldn't get caught and grounded. I could get home before them easily.

I had wanted to sleep under the stars again for awhile; last time I did was with my mom when we went for a flight - my first on Stormfly - and we got stayed a night on a small island to let Stormfly rest up. The only plus of that was we had Stormfly to help keep us warm, I didn't now; Berk was freezing of a night and sleeping outside in nothing but my tunic and trousers really didn't help against the cold. I couldn't risk a blanket or mom and dad would wonder. I told them I was going to the cove.

Maybe on day, I could look into training my own dragon. I did have a heart for either a Nadder or a Nightfury, as I wanted to follow in my parents steps. Though all the same the story dad told me of a Triple Stryke really made me want my own one of them.

Closing my eyes and huddling myself up, I drifted off to sleep. In my dreams I saw myself with a dragon of my own, a sibling of scales and wings, and it hurt to know that I probably could never truly have a dragon. My fear prevented me from bonding fully. Mind you, it was maknly Toothless who scared me, Stormfly was alot more careful when I rode with mom on her. Maybe it was some instinct thing. I just no Toothless didn't have it in him to be slow and calm anymore. Not that I could blame him... When you're the fastest dragon in Midgard why would you go slow?

I don't know for how long I was dreaming, though when the sun fell on my face, and I woke up I was greeted by a sight of metal and wood, by the feel of chains around my ankles and my wrists suspended above my head. Harsh metal digging into the exposed flesh of my arms and the smell of seawater, sweat, and other unpleasent scents assaulting my nose. I struggled against the chains of my restraint, to no avail of being any closer to freedom. Darkness surrounded me, save for the small windows in which daylight broke through the shadow.

I tried to speak, but found my mouth gagged and sound restricted from exiting. The sound of footsteps on the wood above me, heavy, and deep voices exchanging words I couldn't make out led to the pace of my heart increasing, and my breathing quickening; I fought back the tears and panic, trying to remain strong like my mom would, and I adopted a demeanor of defiance. I may have been a young girl, but I was way more mature than these guys would expect... I wasn't going to break, regardless of what they did. I would stay quiet for my family..


	6. Chapter 6: Torture

**Chapter Warning: Abuse and torture - blood.**

 _"In war, a soldier see's only the beauty in the blood of his enemies. The rest of him is lost, sometimes never to return." They would take their captive, and beat her senseless, whip her, and cut her till her blood ran like a river, then tend to her and esnure she survived, only to repeat it all again. All the while she stiffled her cries and never relented to the promise of freedom for a few words and answered questions._

~Valkyrie's POV~

The rattling of my chains was finally starting to catch unwanted attention as I continued to struggle my way out of them. I was very skinny, surely I could've just slipped my wrists out by now, but it seems they weren't having any of it. I had been trying for atleast an hour to get even one wrist out, or an ankle, anything to give me a chance that I could get them off. I don't know what my plan is after that, but I'll cross that bridge if I even get past this one.

One of the guards had came down to the lower deck, sitting on a chair facing me with an amused smirk watching me struggle. "You're wasting your energy girl."

I stopped and glared at him, doing my best to mask the overwhelming fear and put a facade of confidence and defiance up. If my mouth wasn't gagged I probably would've even made a snide comment, or attempted to.. i haven't exactly had much practice dealing with kidnappers.

"Stop trying to look tough little one.. It don't suit a girl as young as you." He commented calmly, rolling his eyes as he did so. I continued to glare at him. I might be young but even dad said that I am alot more mature than I should be. Heck Mom said I'm more mature than Snotlout or those Twins. I'm not sure if that really is a compliment though.. They don't seem very grown up anyway. He raised an eyebrow in mild interest, and even reached forwards to grab and pull down my gag. "Don't scream and I'll let you talk, and breathe."

I didn't do anything in response, except take a deep breath once he did remove the gag.. Oh, and bite his finger. "Oww, you little rat." The sharp sound of a slap echoed, my head jolted to the right by the force and tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't touch me."

"Seems someones too brave for her own good." A second voice commented from behind the first man. He was brandishing some form of rope, one in each hand. The first man grabbed one of the ropes from the second, holding it for a few seconds before..

"AHHHHH!" The rope caught me straight in the stomach, knocking a scream right out of me and breaking the dam that held back my tears. "OWWWW!" Another strike to my side, tearing away slightly at my tunic and skin underneath. "AHHH!" A third hit into my thigh, then followed by a fourth into my face, barely missing my right eye.

Strike after strike struck my body, clothes and skin torn away at each contact for the hours I was beaten. Long since had not just my tears but my very screams been exhausted by the time they finally stopped. Cuts littered all over my body and face, clothes and skin stained with blood. My eyes felt heavy and my body, weak, but my will..

I don't know how but I hadn't already caved, and that scared me most. "That... the best.. you can do?" I was screaming in my head all sorts of curses at myself for even talking. I was too cocky for my own good.

"Ohhh, girl trust me.. I can do alot worse than a few cuts." Growled the second one. "How about I give you an example?" He grabbed the rope and walked closer to me, then grabbed my head before wrapping the rope around my neck.. It began to tighten, I felt the air begin to leave and my world start to spin. Choked gasps as everything became dizzy and blurry, and the pressure became tighter.

Sound was muffled, my limbs growing tired and weak, movements becoming sloppy as I struggled, clawed for breath. Soon, the pressure was released, and I desperately gasped for air. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill our coin? You have any idea how much she could be worth? She flew with the Nightfury."

"This? Please, this rat aint worth much more than dragon food or target practice. She'll be dead before weeks end."

"Maybe so, I'd still rather find out how much someone's willing to pay for her. She's young, impressionable.. Easy turn her into something she's not. Killer, hunter, assassin." The second guard scoffed, grabbing the rope from the first and making his way back upstairs.

The first kneeled down infront of my broken form, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Who are you? Girl? Why were you flying the Nightfury.. Not the Berk chief."

"I... I'll..." I couldn't clearly speak, opening my mouth pained my throat beyond measure, the pressure from the rope still felt wrapped around my neck, choking my air from me. "...Never...say."

"Well you see... That's bad news for you. Cause we really wanna know.. And when we really wanna know something, we're willing to do anything to figure it out.." I forced myself to meet his gaze. "But, this can be so much easier for you.. Just say, and then we won't hurt you anymore, and that, is a promise."

~...~

"She still hasn't said anything.."

"Keep going.. Make her talk."

A sharp sensation ran through my back, and I broke out in another cry of pain. Three days so far... My will was faltering.. Dad where are you? Another strike and tears started flowing, screams of pain echoing.

"Just goddamn talk girl!"

" !" The sharp sensation again ran throughout my body, a strike to the centre of my collarbone. My hands were still chained together, though I had been dragged away from the wall to finally have my back exposed to recieve the same punishment as my front. Skin cracked and came away under the frequent strikes, and blood dripped all across the wooden planks. My vision was starting to go blurry, darkness forming around the edges as my eyes grew weak. Any second now I'd collapse..

"Thats enough.." A voice suddenly boomed. "Tend to her wounds, I don't want our only leverage and money to die on us." It had been like this, beaten to the point of unconsciousness then treated, my more major wounds covered and tended to. I didn't understand why. My vision was growing worse by the second, and so too was my hearing. Everything was muffled and blurred.

I don't know what happened inbetween my passing out and waking back up, but the sunlight had gone. My cuts had been idly covered, just enough to stem the bleeding so that they could heal themselves up, and I had been left a miniscule supply of food and water, with one hand finally free of its cuffs.

The first time, I had managed to free myself when they left me like this.. Now they would chain even my free hand to the floor. In a way it wasn't so free I guess. One was chained right up against the wall and the other given just enough freedom to reach the food and up to my hair.

I ate and drank the little they had left me with great reluctance, and then braced myself incase I was to be beaten again. The guy, whom I was assuming captained the ship and crew, made his way over to me. I glared at him and he remained unbothered. He simply kneeled infront of me, grabbing my chin and tilting my head from side to side.

"It's a shame you won't listen.. I never like having to beat a pretty little thing like you. It can all stop now young one... Just tell me what I want to know, and we'll take you back home."

I didn't speak a word.

"You're gonna break either way.. Spare yourself the trauma and pain and tell me... Fine.. I hope your good at holding your breath." He left without another word, leaving me alone to my thoughts and fears. He wasn't gone for long though, he returned only a few minutes later carrying a bucket, filled with water. I eyed both him and the bucket confused as he set it down infront of me.

"Talk... Very well." He grabbed my hair, forcing my head under the water surface. I struggled and cried out in panic, having not been prepared. He held me under for a few seconds before dragging me out. I choked on the air and gasped desperately for it, only to be denied a chance and forced back under the waters surface.

Again I struggled, crying out in desperation, panic. I felt myself growing weak, the lack of air quickly taking its fatal flow over me before I was once again dragged out to breathe. "Just tell me and it stops." Admist my panicky breaths to refill my air, he again forced me under the water, causing some of it to flood into my mouth and start a choking fit while still sudmerged... I couldn't think anymore, my world was going black and my limbs had grown so exhausted my struggling had almost ceased.. Now, my body was succumbing to the lull of death...


End file.
